objecthavocfandomcom-20200214-history
Binders Keepers
''Binders Keepers ''is the second episode of Object Havoc. Plot At the beginning Lamp and Stick we're sitting on the grass together. Lamp asks Stick who is he going to choose for his team. Stick says he is definitely going to choose Plank since Stick and Plank are kinda like a duo and he also thinks that Hammer will be next since Hammer is pretty atheletic but he is too bright. Stick then says he is definitely not going to choose Bullet and Lamp asks Stick why did he hate Bullet so much. Stick tells Lamp that Bullet like to be annoying for no reason. Lamp asks him if Stick ever tried asking him why but Stick disagreed and says he's not gonna be look like the weaker one so Stick stands up and walks away by saying that Bullet won't make it far in this game. Bucket asks Volleyball that she was talking to Basketball and Basketball was seemed pretty nervous so Volleyball agreed. Bucket also tells her that Basketball was having a crush on her. Basketball was hiding in the Bushes with Heart on his eyes that he was actually having a crush on Volleyball. iPod scares him when he hid in the same bush and Basketball tells iPod not scare him like that. iPod apologizes and asks him why he is hiding in the bushes. Basketball says it was no reason that he's definitely not spying on Volleyball, possibly he was keeping his Secret and the intro starts playing. After intro Remote tells Binder and Stick what happened last time in the challenge and Binder ends up being first to pick for his team because he was before Stick in alphabetical order, to Stick's annoyance so first Binder choose Wheel (because they're best friends), second Stick choose Plank, third Binder choose Lamp, fourth Stick choose Basketball and Basketball asks Stick if he can pick Mirror and iPod next and Stick agreed. Fifth Binder choose Hammer and Hammer trips over on the flower. Sixth Stick choose iPod, seventh Binder guessed he choose Bucket next Bucket then rans to him and asks she wants Binder to choose Volleyball next so Binder agreed. Eighth Stick choose Mirror and Basketball's alliance are now together. Ninth Binder choose Volleyball for Bucket and the two start squealing loudly. Tenth Stick choose Carrot, eleventh Binder choose Bullet but Stick asks Binder if Binder wants that moron on Binder's team, causing Bullet to angrily by slap on Stick. Twelfth Stick choose Nail, thirteenth Binder choose Gold, fourteenth Stick guessed he choose Jet Engine, fifteenth Binder was almost about to choose Lighter because Plate treat him horribly but his teammates choose Plate instead because Lighter treat everyone horribly so Lighter was the last person picked on Stick's team, Binder then named his team Diamond Daggers and Stick named his team Golden Grenades. Remote explains the next challenge, he hidden the cards with letters in various locations around the island, the letters on the cards puts them together spells out the team names, the first team find all their cards win and the cards are special fingertips sensing technology implanted in them so it will recognize the members of its corresponding team but if its senses someone from the opposite team it'll explode and one of the team will lose so the 2 teams puts into 3 groups and spilt up. As Stick got the 2 cards his team are in the lead. During the challenge Lighter looks under the rock but doesn't do anything else after that so he laid down on the beach chair with an umbrella. Meanwhile Hammer, Bullet and Gold found 2 cards and almost got killed by evil duck as the lasers came out from its eyes. In the woods Binder, Lamp and Wheel are walking as the woods gets darker so Lamp turns his light on then it flicked out. Lamp was starting to get scared and runs. Lighter was seemed hungry to look for food until Lamp runs into him, he tells Lamp he's gonna help with Lighter to find the cards if Lamp doesn't help with him then he will kill him. When Carrot sees the card on the tree but its way too high so Jet Engine uses his booster to float up to the tree and pull it down so Carrot was almost get the card as the bee string on Jet Engine's leg, causing Jet Engine to let go of the tree and Carrot gets flung up in the sky and brutally mutilated on the plane's engine. Plate was seemed constantly complaining about he is the only person doing something in the team because Bucket spends a majority texting on her phone, with Volleyball watching until Plate has found the card that his team needs 7 more to win. Back in the woods iPod question what Basketball was having a crush on Volleyball and Basketball tells iPod that he feels worried if Volleyball hates him. iPod tells him he looked same as Volleyball and Basketball is now off to see Volleyball what iPod meant after the challenge. When Basketball sees Volleyball and says how she was going but Basketball wasn't sure if he wants to be with Volleyball that Volleyball was confused. Plate tells her to hurry up so Volleyball leaves and Basketball just can't do it with Volleyball. Lamp was reluctantly pulling Lighter on the wagon when he sees the card for his team and grabs it but Lighter tells him to throw it away and he does after Lighter forces him. Luckily the wind took it to Bucket. Hammer, Bullet and Gold are still running and Hammer tells him to stop until Bullet accidentally fells off from the cliff and got lost in the cave. Inside, the cave was dark and covered with rocks Bullet then sees 5 cards, he takes it and sees a glowing green light so he enters the wrong code, causing the alarm sets it off and Bullet runs away from the lasers but the laser made Bullet going back up where he falled. Hammer says his team needs 5 more to win but Bullet has it and they need to get over here as fast. Lighter and Lamp we're out of the woods and Lighter tells him to hurry up but the path cuts of by a stream so he tells him to get in. Lamp tries to get to the stream but its makes his shades soggy and Lighter tells him again but Lamp says no because he's getting tired of Lighter bossing him around. Lighter threatens to Lamp if he doesn't get in he will burn him to death and Lamp still doesn't get in because he says that he'll just be recovered by the recover center so Lighter got eventually mad and kicked Lamp on to the tree. When iPod sees Lighter and Lamp he watches them. Lighter says that Lamp could've been his right-hand-man because Lamp lost his chance and Lamp asks Lighter asks why he would ever want him as an ally. Lighter tells Lamp since nobody likes him and leaves Lamp in tears. iPod comfort to Lamp and Lamp tells him he thinks Lighter was right because nobody like him and nobody cares about him so iPod becames friends with Lamp. Hammer, Bullet and Gold are about to win for their team but Stick stops them, he tells Bullet that he didn't actually think he make his team win so Stick and Bullet are running as Bullet reaches first, his team won and Bullet gets Immunity since he found the most cards so Stick's team has lost and up for their elimination. At the end Hammer asks Bullet what exactly happened in cavern from earlier today and Bullet explains after he the found the cards, he saw a glowing green light in the darkness which turned out soft of keypad lock so he pressed it couple times, the ton of lasers started to shooting at him and one of the laser blasted him up to the cliff. When Binder questions what Hammer and Bullet we're talking about and Hammer tells him they we're talking about how Bullet was in the cavern that had keypad lock and tons of the lasers shooting at him so Hammer and Bullet leaves Binder and Binder was thinking something in the woods. Gallery Category:List of Object Havoc Episodes Category:Non Elimination Episode Category:A to Z Category:Movies Category:Toonmaster99 movies Category:2015